Pen Pals
by ImaLateBloomer
Summary: What do you do if you're a young secretary without much of a social life and no boyfriend? You sign up to be a pen pal to a soldier.
1. Chapter 1

**PEN PALS- A M*A*S*H FANFIC**

**Disclaimer- **Corporal O'Reilly and all the other characters from M*A*S*H are sadly not my own. Only Nancy Greene and her friend Becky are.

* * *

What do you do if you're a young secretary without much of a social life and no boyfriend? You sign up to be a pen pal to a soldier.

_July 1951_

It was mid-July in Savannah and hotter than Hades. All the windows in the office of Peterson Insurance Company were wide open and the ceiling fans were running at full speed. Sweat rolled down Nancy Greene's forehead and into her eyes. It made it nearly impossible to see the letter she was typing. She already had to start over with a fresh sheet of stationary twice that morning. At this rate, it would take all day to type this one, stupid letter!

How she wished she could take the rest of the day off and go to the movies. The movie theatres were one of the few places that had air conditioning. She would gladly spend all day there! It wouldn't matter to her what movie was playing, she would be cool.

It was not good to watch the clock, Nancy knew that, but she did it anyway. She looked forward to lunch time, if for no other reason than the fact that the lunch room was in the basement of the office building where she worked and was about ten degrees cooler than any other place in the building.

* * *

At the stroke of noon, she was out of the office and down the stairs to the lunch. Instead of waiting on the elevator, she always took the stairs and was the first person in the lunch room. The contrast of the relative coolness of the lunch room to the rest of the building always took her by surprise even though it was the same experience every day.

"Oh boy, I'd work down here if I could. I would set up my typewriter on one of these tables and not come outside until 5 o'clock!" she thought.

"Hey daydreamer, are you gonna eat or not?"

"Huh?" Nancy turned around to see her co-worker Becky standing next to her. "I'm sorry Becky, I was thinking of a way to work down here instead of our office on the ninth floor. "

Becky laughed. "Good luck in persuading Mr. Peterson to let you do that. Come on, let's get our food. I want to sit and talk about something besides work."

They both chose small salads and sweet iced teas and found a table. "Well Nancy, do you have a date this Friday night?" Becky asked.

"Becky, why do you insist on playing this game? You already know the answer. No, I don't have a date this Friday night. Why are you so interested in my love life or lack thereof? "

Becky chuckled. "Because my dear friend, I don't want to see you become an old maid."

"Good Lord, I'm only nineteen. I've got a little time before I'm "over the hill".

"Time flies, Nancy. You'll look around and all your friends will be married with kids before you know it."

Nancy rolled her eyes and pointed her index finger at Becky, "Changing the subject; **do you** have a date for Friday night?"

"Of course I do. It's with Bobby Sullivan. We're going out for supper and a movie," Becky told her.

"You've been dating him for a couple of months. You must really like each other."

"Yeah, he's fun to be with and he hasn't tried to you know…"

"Make a pass at you?"

"Yes Nancy, Bobby's a perfect gentleman. Say why don't I fix you up with someone and we can double date on Friday night," Becky suggested.

"Oh no, the last guy you fixed me up with was far from a "perfect gentleman" as you can get. You've heard of the expression "roamin' hands and rushin' fingers"? Well that was this guy. I can't even remember the creep's name."

"O.K., Nancy. If you want to be alone on Friday night, it's up to you. But you have no social life whatsoever. It's pitiful, really"

Nancy sighed, "Well it's my pitiful life and fine by me."

They finished lunch and as they put their trays on the counter, Nancy noticed a small card tacked to the bulletin board above it.

_Pen Pals wanted for servicemen. Sign up today! Contact the Red Cross. _

Nancy grabbed the sign off the bulletin board and stuffed it in her skirt pocket.

* * *

When she returned to her desk, Nancy looked up the phone number for the Red Cross and called them. The woman that answered the phone asked her name, age, address and why she wanted to be a pen pal to a soldier. The first three questions were easy to answer. They were just facts. It was the last question that she didn't have a ready answer for. Nancy stammered, "I think it would be a nice thing to do."

The answer seemed to satisfy the woman and she told Nancy that she would receive the name and address of a soldier to could correspond with.

"Maybe I'll have a social life after all, if only on paper."

When Nancy came home from work a couple of days later, a postcard was waiting for her on the kitchen table. She grabbed it and read the name of the soldier that had been assigned to her as a pen pal.

_Corporal Walter O'Reilly_

_MASH 4077__th_

_Korea._

**So it begins, Nancy has the name of her pen pal. Next chapter, we'll have the first letter. By the way, I don't know if the Red Cross actually had a pen pal service during the Korean War. Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PEN PALS- CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer- **Sadly, the characters from M*A*S*H do not belong to me. Only Nancy, her dad and friend Becky are my own creations.

* * *

"Dad, do you know what MASH stands for?" Nancy handed her dad the postcard that she had received in the mail from the Red Cross.

Her dad took the pipe he had been smoking out of his mouth and looked at the postcard. "Is this about the pen pal request you made?"

"Yes sir, it is."

Her dad was a World War II veteran. "Yes, I know a little bit. MASH stands for Mobile Army Surgical Hospital. They started during World War II as a way to get medical teams closer to the front lines in an effort to save more lives. Many badly wounded soldiers didn't survive being transported to field hospitals that were set up next to airfields."

"That sounds dangerous for doctors to be working so close to the front. The soldier I'm writing to is a corporal. What kind of job would he have at a MASH unit?"

"I don't know, honey. All the doctors and nurses would be officers. I'm not sure what an enlisted man like a corporal would be doing. You'll just have to ask him in the letter you're going to write to him."He smiled at her. "When are you going to start it?"

"After supper, I guess." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Nancy?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"I'm proud of you for signing up to be a pen pal. I was lucky; I had your Mom to write to me when I was deployed. A lot of guys weren't so lucky. You don't know how much it means to get a letter, any letter from home."

It was after midnight and the kitchen table was covered with crumpled pieces of paper. Nancy had started on the letter right after supper. She was ready to give up. What on earth could she put in a letter to someone she didn't know on the other side of the world? She took a fresh sheet of paper and tapped her pen against her forehead. "Come on Nancy, think of something to write!"

She began writing the letter for what seemed the hundredth time.

A few weeks later, Corporal O'Reilly received this letter

* * *

_Dear Corporal O'Reilly,_

_My name is Nancy Greene. I'm 19 years old and live in Savannah, Georgia with my Dad, two dogs and three cats. I received your name when I signed up to be pen pals with a soldier. My dad who is a veteran told me I'm doing a good thing by writing to you. He says that it means a lot to get a letter from home when you're so far away._

_Dad explained to me what MASH meant. It must be pretty scary to be working in a hospital so close to the fighting._

_I work as a secretary for an insurance company. It's a boring job, but I took it right after I graduated from high school last year because I can type really fast and most days I get my work done an hour before quitting time. Besides I don't know "what I want to be when I grow up". I guess I'll figure it one day. _

_What kind of job do you have? It must be interesting._

_Do you have any hobbies or things you like to do in your spare time? I like to read and sometimes I go to the beach with friends. Sounds dull, huh?_

_Please write me back. I would really like to hear from you. I know this letter is short, but it's hard to know what to write to someone you don't know._

_Sincerely,_

_Nancy Greene_

* * *

When the mail came to the 4077th that day, Radar O'Reilly was expecting a letter from his mom and Uncle Ed. He was surprised to see a second letter from someone he didn't know and even more surprised to see it was from a girl he didn't know.

He was sitting in the messing tent eating lunch and reading the letter. Klinger sat down beside him. "Did you get a letter from your Mom, Radar?"

"Yeah, I did." Radar pointed at an envelope lying on the table.

"Well, who sent you the letter that you're reading now?" Klinger asked him.

"A girl named Nancy Greene from Savannah, Georgia." Radar held up the envelope showing the return address.

"You know a girl from Savannah, Georgia? Boy, that's a long way from Iowa." Klinger sounded surprised.

"No, I don't know a girl from there. This Nancy signed up or a pen pal and she got my name. I forgot I had turned my name in to get a pen pal. It was months ago," Radar told him.

"Are you gonna write her back? "

"I don't know Klinger. I guess so. What have I got to lose?"

"Who knows Radar? You might gain a long distance girlfriend." Klinger winked at him.

Radar grinned, "Yeah, I just might do that. I mean write her a letter."

**Now, Nancy had written the first letter and Radar has received it. Wonder what Radar's reply will be like? Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PEN PALS- CHAPTER 3**

**Disclaimer- **Sadly, I do not own Radar or any other M*A*S*H characters. Nancy, her dad, her pets and Becky are my creation.

* * *

Radar O'Reilly sat at his desk trying to compose a letter to his new pen pal. What do you say to someone you don't know, especially if the someone is a girl? He certainly wasn't going to ask anyone in the 4077th to help him with the letter because he would be teased unmercifully about it. The trash can beside his desk was quickly filling up with crumpled pieces of paper. Every time he thought he knew what he wanted to write, someone would interrupt him wanting him to do something for them and he'd forget what he wanted to say in the letter.

"Oh shoot! Can't everybody leave me alone for five minutes?" He got up from the desk and went outside to the pens where he kept his guinea pigs, Babette and Bongo.

"Hi guys, I gotta write a letter to a pen pal and I don't know what to say to her. Nobody in this camp will leave me alone so I can write the thing."

Babette and Bongo made guinea pig sounds of sympathy or at least that's what it sounded like to Radar. This gave him an idea of what to write about. Nancy had said in her letter that she had two dogs and three cats, so she was definitely an animal lover. He would tell her about Babette and Bongo and his other animals.

"Thanks you two. I knew I could depend on you to help me out."

_Dear Nancy,_

_Thanks for the letter. _

_Although my first name is Walter, everyone here calls me Radar. That's because I seem to know that things are going to happen before they do. For instance, I know before anyone else here when there are incoming wounded. Maybe it's just because my hearing's better or I listen more carefully. Also, I finish my commanding officer's sentences and know what he wants me to do before he does. It drives him a little crazy. _

_You wanted to know what my job is here. I'm the company clerk. It's sort of like being a secretary plus a whole bunch of other stuff, too. A lot of people tell me I'm the one that keeps the unit running._

_Now for some basic stuff about me- I'm a farm boy from Iowa. Before I was in the Army and sent to Korea, I lived with my Mom and Uncle Ed. My dad passed away when I was a kid._

_I like to play the drums and do imitations of movie stars. Do you have any hobbies or stuff you like to do in your spare time?_

_Like you, I have pets. I've got two guinea pigs, Babette and Bongo, plus a turtle and a couple of rabbits. The great thing about pets is that they accept you for who you are. It doesn't to them matter what you look like or how much money you have. Don't you agree?_

_I have enclosed of a photo. I hope you will send me a picture of yourself._

_Please write me back real soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Corporal Walter "Radar" O'Reilly_

Radar folded the letter and tucked it and the photo inside an envelope. As he addressed it he thought, "I hope Nancy will still want to write to me after she sees my picture. Well, here goes. Maybe she'll still want to write me back, anyway."

* * *

Nancy read his letter three times the day it came and took it to work to show to Becky at lunch.

"He seems nice. Not very handsome, but then that's not everything," Becky said as she handed the letter and photo back to her friend.

Nancy held the letter and photo in her hand and said,"You're right, but I think he's cute. Wonder what he's gonna think about me when he sees what I look like? I'll have to send him a picture of me with the next letter I write to him."

"You don't have anything to worry about and you know it," Becky told her.

Nancy shrugged and responded, "If you say so."

That evening after supper, she dug around in a box of photos while sitting at the kitchen table. It was hard to decide which picture to send. There was her senior high school picture; she wore makeup and her hair was perfect. Or she could send a snapshot, one showing her sitting on the front porch steps with her dogs and cats. She didn't look as nice as in the senior picture but she liked it better because she was relaxed and happy in it, plus Radar could see what her dogs and cats looked like.

"Dad!" she called out. "Would you come here and help me choose a picture to send to my pen pal, please?"

"Sure, sweetie," he called back. He walked in the kitchen, pulled up a chair and sat next to her. She showed him the two pictures she was thinking about sending with next letter.

"Nancy, you look so grown up in your senior picture. It's nice, but I think you ought to send him the snapshot because I think it shows the real you."

She hugged him and said, "That's what I think, too. You know me so well."

* * *

Her next letter to Radar was a little easier to write than the first one.

_Dear Radar,_

_I hope you don't mind me calling you Radar, too. It helps me feel a little like I'm right there with you since that's what the people you work with call you. _

_It's interesting that you grew up on a farm in Iowa. You're life growing up must have been a lot different than mine. I've always lived in Savannah, so I guess you could say I'm a town girl. If we weren't pen pals, I guess we would have never had the chance to meet each other._

_You and I have two things in common- We've both lost a parent and we love animals._

_My mom passed away when I was 15. It was a year after WWII ended. It was hard on my Dad and me, but I'm so glad he was home from the war and got to spend some time with her before she died. There's not a day that goes by that I don't miss her. I guess you understand how I feel._

_Now about my animals, they are with me in the picture I sent you with this letter. The big mutt to the left of me is named Brutus and the little pug on my right is named Buster .Poor Brutus, Buster bosses him around something awful! The cat's names are Romeo, Juliet and Clyde._

_Thanks so much for sending the photo. It's nice to see the face of the person I'm writing to. _

_I look forward to hearing from you._

_Your pen pal,_

_Nancy_

Radar sat on the edge of his bed reading and re-reading the letter from Nancy. When he looked at the picture of Nancy and her pets, he saw a smiling girl with dark hair and brown eyes. It made him wish he was sitting on that front porch with her instead of thousands of miles away in Korea. He lay down and slipped the letter and photo under his pillow and turned off the light. Radar closed his eyes and said, "Good night Nancy. See you in my dreams."

**Radar has sent his first letter and a picture to Nancy. It seems she's interested in continuing to write to Radar. Sounds like the beginning of a friendship, doesn't it?**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**PEN PALS- CHAPTER 4**

**Disclaimer- **Radar, Trapper, Hawkeye and all the other characters from M*A*S*H are sadly not my own. Only Nancy and the people in her world in Savannah are my creation.

* * *

Radar carried Nancy's picture with him everywhere and looked at it when he thought no one was watching.

"Who's the girl, Radar?"

It was Trapper John's voice. Radar quickly stuffed the picture back in his shirt pocket. Trapper was one of the last people he wanted looking over his shoulder; the other one being Hawkeye. Those two would tease him about it any chance they got.

Radar shrugged and answered, "Just a girl."

"She's cute. Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, she's my pen pal. That's all."

"Too bad."

"Yes, it is," Radar sighed.

This dumb conversation could go on forever. Radar wished the doctor would just go away and leave him alone. Only thing was, now Trapper would tell Hawkeye about her. Oh well, too late now. He'd just have to put up with their teasing. Maybe it would be worth it.

* * *

_Dear Nancy,_

_Thanks for your letter and the photo. I like your dogs and cats. It's funny to think that little Buster bosses around Brutus. I would love to see that. And there must be an interesting story about your cat Clyde. Compared to Romeo and Juliet, who look like a king and queen of the cat world, Clyde looks pretty scruffy. I hope you don't mind me saying that._

_So you're from Savannah? It must be nice to be so close to the ocean. You can go to the beach anytime you want to. I sure wish I could. The first time I saw the ocean was when I flew over the Pacific to come to Korea. _

_Have you ever been on a farm? Time sure seems to pass differently there than the way it does in the army. In the army, somebody is telling you what to do from the time you wake up until you go to bed. On the farm, I got up before sunrise to start my day. Nobody told me what to do. I guess it was because I had learned farm work when I was very young. Anyway, I'd rather be my own boss on the farm than be bossed around by other people like I am now._

_Since you're a secretary, I guess you have other people boss you around, too? I just hope they're nicer to you than people are to me here._

_Well, I have got to go. Someone's yelling for me. _

_Please write soon._

_Your pen pal,_

_Radar_

_P.S. The best thing about the picture you sent is you! I just wanted to make sure you know that._

* * *

It was the end of October when Nancy received Radar's letter. She realized that her gift for him had to go out in the mail right away if there was any chance he would get it by Christmas. She was doubly glad she had started working on it right after she wrote her first letter to him.

Nancy was so thankful that her mother had taught her how to crochet. She would treasure those lessons and the memories that went along with them all her life because it helped her feel close to her mother even though she was gone.

She crocheted Radar a red scarf and a pair of gloves. They weren't perfect, but they looked pretty good to her. More importantly, they would help keep him warm. Nancy hoped he would like them.

_Dear Radar,_

_Thanks for your letter. Dad says he can tell when I got the letter from you because I was in a good mood for days. Does that mean I'm grouchy the rest of the time? I sure hope not!_

_You said it there must be an interesting story about Clyde. You're right. He wandered up on my front porch one day a couple of years ago. You could tell he'd been a pretty bad fight. He was limping and half of his right ear was missing. Clyde was dirty and pitiful looking. My Dad and I took him to our vet to get him patched up. When we got home, my Dad said, "Well I guess we have another cat now. I know there's no use in telling you that you can't keep him. I'm not going to fight that battle with you because I won't win. Besides he'll ruffle King Romeo and Queen Juliet's feathers and I want to see that." _

_Dad was right. Romeo and Juliet didn't want to have anything to do with him. I guess they thought they were too good to associate with a scruffy old alley cat. I think that's why he's my favorite of the three cats I have because he has character not class._

_Since it will probably be Christmas by the time you get this letter, I am sending along a little gift for you. I hope you'll like it. I made it; please don't hold that against me. Just kidding!_

_I hope this will be the only Christmas you will have to spend so far away from home. Please take care of yourself. God Bless you._

_Your pen pal,_

_Nancy_

* * *

Nancy dropped the letter at the Post Office before she went into work the next day. It was Monday, which always seems twice as long as any other day of the week. The things that happened to her at work that day made it seem like an eternity.

It started off with Mr. Peterson insisting she retype a three page letter that should have gone out the previous Monday. It was really hard to type the thing in a hurry without making a lot of mistakes, but she managed to have it finished by eleven o'clock. Then she had to call several customers that were behind on paying their insurance premiums. How she hated doing that!

She returned from lunch to see what looked like a three foot stack of papers that need filing. Nancy had no idea who dropped them on her desk. "Oh great, now I get to spend the afternoon with my head stuck in a file cabinet!"

If that wasn't bad enough, someone passed by her while she was bent over put papers away and pinched her on the behind, not once but twice. Nancy wasn't sure who did it, but she had a pretty good idea it was Mr. Peterson's nephew, Nicky. He'd been watching her so much that it was beginning to make her nervous.

If she caught him doing it again, she would slap his brains out; even if it cost her job.

An idea came to her suddenly. She pulled out the picture of Radar out of her purse and propped it up against the phone on her desk. Corporal O'Reilly had just been promoted from pen pal to boyfriend in the Army who was stationed in Korea. Maybe that would keep Nicky Peterson from bothering her anymore. Somehow, she'd tell Radar about in the next letter she wrote him.

**Now Nancy has promoted Radar from pen pal to boyfriend. Wonder if she'll tell him about in the next letter she writes to him?**

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**PEN PALS – CHAPTER 5**

**Disclaimer- **Radar and the rest of the characters of M*A*S*H are certainly not my own. Nancy and the people in her little world in Savannah, Georgia are my creations.

* * *

"Thank God, Monday only comes once a week!"

Nancy flopped down in the chair closest to the front door. She kicked off her shoes and rested her head against the back of the chair. Buster and Clyde jumped in her lap; Brutus rested his big furry head on her knees. Romeo and Juliet sat at her feet.

"Oh you lucky dogs and cats. All you have to do is lie around all day while your humans slave away bringing home the kibble. You don't have go to work and put up with a bottom pincher like Nicky Peterson."

The front door opened. "Hey Nancy! Tough day?" Nancy's dad bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Oh just the usual Monday, crazy busy." Now she just told him a lie. It had escalated from a usual Monday into one from hell when Nicky pinched her twice. What was she going to do about it?

"Say Dad, do you think there are any picture frames in the attic? I want one for the picture of my pen pal, Corporal O'Reilly."

"Yeah, I'm sure there are. We can go up there after supper and look for one."

The attic at the Greene's house was crammed full of all sorts of things; toys, old photos, old furniture, old clothes, and a big box of picture frames. It was several hours before Nancy and her dad got to the box. Everything there held such memories for both of them.

Mr. Greene tried on his old Air Force uniform. Amazingly, it still fit. "Nancy I don't know why this thing still fits after all these years, especially with the way you cook."

She chuckled, "Especially with the way you eat! It must fit because you're constantly on the go at the A&P." Her dad managed the neighborhood grocery store.

"Yep, that's the reason. If I wasn't so busy every day, I'd be as big as a house."

Nancy walked over to wear her mother's wedding dress hung. She fingered the satin material embroidered with small clusters of pearls. "This dress is so beautiful. Mom must have been a vision in it."

Her dad's eyes misted and he said, "Yes, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and I couldn't believe she was going to be my wife." He hesitated for a moment and then told Nancy, "One day you'll wear that dress and some man will think the same thing about you."

"Really, Dad?"

He hugged her and said, "Yes Nancy, that day will come. Come on; let's find that picture frame for you. "

* * *

The following morning, Nancy put the photo of Radar in the picture frame and placed it beside her typewriter. That way she could look at it while she was typing letters. It was like he was watching over her and maybe it would keep Nicky Peterson away from her.

* * *

Radar sat at his desk typing the daily report. The photo of Nancy was propped up against his desk lamp. Just seeing her face made a boring, routine chore seem a lot easier. He wondered if she thought about him very often. It would be wonderful to hear the sound of her voice.

A shadow fell across his desk. "Radar, who's the dish?"

The company clerk looked up to see Hawkeye Pierce looking over his shoulder. What did the man want? Probably Trapper had told him about Radar's pen friend and he wanted to check her out for himself.

"It's my pen pal, Nancy. She's been writing me for a few months and she's way too young for you!"

Hawkeye backed away from Radar and said, "O.K., she's all yours."

"Yeah," Radar told him. "And don't you forget it."

Hawkeye chuckled. As he walked out of the office, he said, "I won't Radar. I won't."

Nancy jumped and stifled a scream. Nicky Peterson was at it again, pinching her bottom. "Keep your hands off me!" she hissed at him.

Nicky chuckled, "Or what? If you tell anybody it will be your word against mine and since I'm the owner's nephew, who do you think they'll believe? Besides, your boyfriend is in Korea." He pointed across the room at the picture on Nancy's desk.

At that moment, she wished more than anything that Radar was right there with her. Although she barely knew Radar and had never even talked to him; she felt like he would take care of Nicky Peterson for her. But the reality was that Radar was in Korea and couldn't help her. What was she going to do?

Maybe she should start looking for another job and maybe she should write to Radar about what had happened to her.

Then she wondered why in the world she would want to tell her troubles to someone who was half a world away. He certainly couldn't come to her rescue. Perhaps just telling him about it would make her feel better.

_Dear Radar,_

_I know you haven't had a chance to reply to my last letter, but I need to write to you right now. I don't feel comfortable telling anyone else about my problem._

_Last Monday, while I was bent over a file drawer putting some papers away, the boss's nephew came over and made a pass at me. Well really he pinched me on the behind. It hurt and I was embarrassed. _

_He saw your picture on my desk and told me that it was his word against mine and no one at work would believe. Then he said something else. He said my boyfriend was in Korea and couldn't do anything to help me._

_I'm really sorry, but I didn't tell him that you were my pen pal, not my boyfriend._

_I know you really can't do anything about my problem, but I hope you won't be mad at me for letting him think that you are my boyfriend._

_Hope you are doing o.k. I look forward to hearing from you, soon.,_

_Your pen pal,_

_Nancy_

She mailed the letter the next day on her way to work, hoping Radar would understand.

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**PEN PALS- CHAPTER 6**

**Disclaimer- **Radar, Hawkeye, Trapper, and Henry Blake are sadly not my own. Nancy, her dad and the other people in her little world in Savannah, Georgia are my creation.

* * *

As they were cleaning up after supper one night in early December, Nancy's dad asked her, "What would you like to have for Christmas? You haven't mentioned anything you wanted."

"Oh, I don't know Dad. I can't think of anything I want or need."

"Come on Nancy, surely there is something you've been wishing for."

"O.K., there is one thing I want."

"What is it?"

"I want to call Corporal O'Reilly and wish him a Merry Christmas. I just want to hear the sound of his voice. Sounds crazy, huh?"

Her dad laughed. "It's an unusual request, but I think we can make it happen. You'll need to figure out the time difference between here and Korea, so you don't call him in the middle of the night over there. That wouldn't be so great for a first phone call to your pen pal."

"Yeah, you're right. That would be a terrible first impression. I'll go by the library tomorrow and find out what the time difference is between Savannah and Korea."

Nancy found out that Korea was fourteen hours ahead of Savannah. So that meant if it was one in the morning where she was that it would be three in the afternoon where Radar was. Now all that was left was to find the right day to make the call.

* * *

It had been a three day nightmare with a non-stop stream of casualties coming in to the 4077th. Radar had been so busy that when he finally had a chance to sit down, he realized that it was the first time since Nancy Greene had been his pen pal that he hadn't thought of her.

He was so looking forward to hearing from her again in a letter, but he wanted most of all was to hear her voice. That would make her more real to him.

Now it was Christmas Eve and the Christmas truce was on, maybe he'd try to call her. Or maybe, it was almost too much to hope for.

* * *

Nancy was so excited about calling Radar on Christmas Eve that she didn't have to worry about staying awake until one in the morning to call him. It she had calculated right, it should be the middle of the afternoon in Korea. She sure hoped her was near the phone when she called!

Before she picked up the phone, Nancy said a little prayer. "Lord, please let Radar be near the phone when I call. Amen."

The phone in Radar's office rang, but someone else picked up the call. Col. Henry Blake picked up the phone in his office a half a second before Radar. However, he was not alone. Hawkeye and Trapper were in his office as well.

He answered, "Hello MASH 4077th, Col. Blake speaking."

"May I please speak to Corporal O'Reilly?" The voice belonged to a young woman with a Southern drawl.

Before the Colonel could say anything else, Radar said, "This is Corporal O'Reilly."

"Hi, this is Nancy, your pen pal."

Radar was speechless for a moment, but he collected himself and said, "Hi Nancy! It's good to hear your voice."

Both Nancy and Radar heard low whispers in the background. Colonel Blake and his two cohorts were listening on the other phone.

Radar opened the door to the CO's office and yelled, "Geez, would you hang up! I want keep my private conversation private!"

Nancy added her own two cents worth, "O.K, whoever you are, get off the line!"

Henry said, "Yes ma'am!" and hung up the phone. The three men burst out laughing. Radar could hear them.

This phone call would have to be short and he wasn't going to waste precious time fussing at the Colonel, Hawkeye and Trapper right then. He'd deal with them later.

"Radar, I just wanted to call and wish you a Merry Christmas. It's so good to finally hear your voice."

"Yeah, you too Nancy." Radar was nervous and really didn't know what to say to her.

"Radar?"

"Uh, yeah Nancy."

"I've sent you a package for Christmas. Please write me and let me know when you get it. I hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will. But I didn't send you anything."

"That's o.k. Just getting to hear your voice is my Christmas present. I really mean it."

Radar blushed and hoped that Col. Blake, Hawkeye and Trapper weren't watching him through the windows of the door that divided the two offices.

"Thanks Nancy, that's a really nice thing to say."

"Like I said before Radar, I mean it. Well, I guess I should let you go. Take care of yourself and write to me soon. And Radar?"

"Yeah Nancy?"

"Merry Christmas. I hope that this war will be over soon and you get to come home. That would be best gift of all. I've gotta to hang up now. Bye."

"Bye Nancy. Merry Christmas." He reluctantly hung up the phone and wished they had been able to talk a little bit longer.

"Well Corporal, your girlfriend's a feisty little Southern belle." Radar looked up to see Henry Blake smiling at him and Hawkeye and Trapper standing beside him.

"Yeah, she is." Radar couldn't help but smile remembering Nancy yelling at the Colonel to hang up the phone. "But she's not my girlfriend, she's my pen pal. And don't listen in to other people's conversations! You hear?"

"We hear you Radar," laughed Hawkeye and Trapper as they walked out of the office behind Henry Blake.

When Nancy hung up the phone, she was ready to reach through it and throttle Radar's commanding officer and the other two men who had been listening on the phone. It was now one thirty and she really needed to go to bed, but she was both happy and mad. Happy that she finally got to talk to Radar and mad at the jerks who tried to listen in on their conversation!

She curled up on the sofa thinking about the phone call. Radar sounded like a really nice guy. Nancy hoped that by next Christmas she would get to meet him in person.

**Happy Holidays! More to come for Radar and Nancy. Thank you so much for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**PEN PALS – CHAPTER 7**

**Disclaimer- **Radar, Hawkeye, Klinger and the rest of the M*A*S*H characters are not my creations. Nancy and the folks and animals that inhabit her little world in Savannah,Georgia are my own.

* * *

"Better late than never," Radar thought. The package Nancy sent him came a week after Christmas. The scarf and gloves that she had made for him were a nice surprise. He wore them proudly, even though a lot of people teased him about it. They said he looked like a walking Christmas tree wearing the bright red and gloves with his olive drab uniform.

When he read the letter Nancy had written telling him about the way Nicky Peterson had been treating her, his blood boiled. His face was red when he walked in the mess tent for lunch and sat next to Klinger.

"Radar, what's wrong with you? Your face is as red as your scarf."

Radar was so mad about what happened to Nancy at work with Nicky Peterson pinching her, he couldn't speak. He handed Klinger the letter to read.

When he finished reading the letter, Klinger said, "Wow, I can understand why you're so upset. That Nicky guy sounds like a real low life. Nancy isn't even my pen pal and I wanna go clean that guy's clock! But Radar, there's really nothing you can do to help her."

Radar had finally calmed down enough to speak. "I know that Max. I'm going to write her back and tell her I wish I was there to help her out and maybe suggest she look for another job. I don't know what else to say."

As he left the mess tent, Klinger wished Radar good luck with writing the letter to Nancy.

"Thanks Max"

* * *

Nancy was hoping that the first day back to work after the Christmas break would be quiet and uneventful. Her hopes were dashed soon after she arrived at the office. Of course, there were stacks of files to be put back in the filing cabinets. It seemed like no one else that worked at Peterson Insurance ever put back any files they pulled and she wound up putting all of them back where they belonged!

She was glad that Nicky Peterson was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she could work in peace without having to worry about him bothering her. Nancy got busy returning the files to the file cabinet and didn't see Nicky come into the office about an hour later. But she knew he was there when she smelled the cologne he wore. She wished she could crawl in one of the drawers of the file cabinet to hide from him!

The first time he brushed her behind with his hand, she ignored him. The second time he did it, she softly asked him to please stop doing it. The third time he did more than brush his hand, he pinched her hard. She slapped his face with a resounding smack that could be heard all over the office. "Nicky Peterson, leave me alone! Don't you ever touch me again, you snake! "

Nicky stood there stunned and red faced for a few moments. Then he launched a verbal assault on Nancy. "You little witch, how dare you! You flirted with me and encouraged me. Nancy Greene, you're nothing but a little tease!"

She trembled and shook; her eyes on fire. "You're telling a lie Nicky Peterson and you know it! The thought of flirting with you makes me sick to my stomach. I wouldn't flirt with you if you were the last man on the face of the earth!"

By then everyone else in the office was watching them including Mr. Peterson, the owner of the company and Nicky's uncle. "Alright everybody, show's over. Get back to work! Miss Greene, come into my office. I want to talk to you."

* * *

Radar was sitting at the desk working on his letter to Nancy when he heard someone walk in the office humming the tune to "O Christmas Tree". If it wasn't so cold and the fact that Nancy had made the scarf, he would have taken the thing off. He was getting tired of everyone telling him he looked like a walking Christmas tree with the scarf and his uniform together. He looked up to see it was Hawkeye standing over his shoulder.

Radar put his hand over the piece of paper he had been writing on. He certainly didn't want Hawkeye to see what he'd written.

Hawkeye chuckled. "Writing to your girl?"

"She's not my girl, she's my pen pal."

"Whatever you call her Radar. It seems like she's pretty important to you. I saw you reading a letter when you were walking to the mess tent for lunch. When you finished it, your face was as red as your scarf. I don't know what was in that letter, but you looked very mad. Are you o.k.?"

"I guess so. Well, not really. A guy in the office where Nancy works has been bothering her and she doesn't know how to handle it. I wish I was there to help her. It's not fair. I'm stuck over here and can't do anything about it." Radar's face was starting to turn red again.

Hawkeye put his hand on the corporal's shoulder. "Easy Radar, your blood pressure will go through the roof if you don't calm down. Yeah, it's not fair that you're over here and can't help her. There's nothing fair about being stuck in this place."

Radar sighed and said, "You're right Hawkeye. By the way, did you need something?"

Hawkeye smiled at him and said, "It can wait, go ahead and write your letter. I'll come back later."

When the surgeon left the office, Radar started writing the letter.

_Dear Nancy,_

_Thank you so much for the scarf and gloves. Anything to help keep me a little warmer during this awful, cold winter over here is much appreciated!_

_Also, thank you very much for the phone call! It was so good to get to talk to you, even for a few minutes. I'm sorry that we had eavesdroppers on the line. Colonel Blake, Trapper and Hawkeye can act like kids sometimes. I guess it helps keep them sane in this crazy place._

_When I read about the trouble that guy at work is causing you, I got really mad and frustrated. Mad, because he was bothering you and frustrated that I can't be there to help you._

_Maybe you should think about looking for another job. It's just a suggestion. I wish I could do more for you._

_Your friend,_

_Radar_

* * *

Nancy walked into her living room a little before noon. She cried so hard on her way home from the office that she could hardly see to put her key in the lock. She sat down in the chair closest to the front door and instantly had furry company. Buster and Clyde jumped in her lap. As usual Brutus came and put his shaggy head on her knee. Romeo and Juliet came and sat at her feet.

"Well guys, I got fired from my job today and I didn't do anything wrong." She got a wet, sloppy kiss from Buster and loud purrs of sympathy from Clyde. She sat there for about an hour before she went upstairs to write a letter to Radar.

Nancy pulled a sheet of paper out of her desk drawer and started to write.

_Dear Radar,_

_Hope you are doing well. My day hasn't gone so well._

Her hands started shaking and she put the pen down. Nancy put her head down on the desk and cried her heart out.

**Nancy finally gave Nicky Peterson what he deserved! Unfortunately, she lost her job because of it. She'll have to finish the letter to Radar when she calms down. **

**I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. The Christmas holidays were busy! **

**Thank you so much for reading! I'll try to post the next chapter sooner than I did this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**PEN PALS- CHAPTER 8**

**Disclaimer- **I sure don't own Radar, Colonel Blake or any other characters from M*A*S*H, but Nancy, her dad and pets are my creation.

* * *

Nancy was already in the kitchen working on supper when he dad came home. Normally, she was home from work before him, but she didn't start cooking so soon.

He walked into the kitchen where she was standing at the stove, stirring something in a saucepan. "Hey sweetie, did you get off from work early?"

When she turned to answer him, he saw her tear stained face. She swallowed hard and said, "Yes Dad, I got off from work early. Permanently." Nancy started to cry.

He put his arms around her and hugged her. "What happened? Come sit down at the table and tell me about it. Supper can wait."

They sat down to talk. Mr. Greene wiped her face with his handkerchief. "O.K., now tell me what happened."

Nancy exhaled a shaky breath and started her story. "Mr. Peterson's nephew, Nicky, has been bothering me at work. When I was bent over the lower drawers of the filing cabinets, he would come by and pinch me on the behind. He'd been doing it to me for several weeks and he wouldn't stop when I asked him to. When he did it to me today, I slapped him good. Everyone in the office saw what happened. Nicky said I teased him and it was my fault that he had pinched me. Mr. Peterson called me into his office and fired me."

"He fired you? Did he give you a chance to explain your side of the story?" Nancy's dad was boiling mad. His hands were clinched into fist.

"I tried to, but he didn't give me a chance. I'm sorry Dad." She patted his hands hoping he'd unclench his fists and calm down.

"Nancy honey, you have nothing to be sorry for. You're a good girl, a fine young woman. I know what happened isn't your fault. What I would like to do is punch Nicky Peterson's lights out, but I won't because it wouldn't solve anything."

"You're right Dad. It wouldn't solve a thing. I'll just have to start looking for another job tomorrow."

He patted he hand and said, "No, you don't. Take a day to do whatever you want. Day after tomorrow is soon enough to start looking. And another thing, turn off that stove. We're going out for supper."

Finally a little smile spread across Nancy's face. "Sounds good to me. Let's go!"

* * *

Nancy had a hard time falling asleep that night. She tossed and turned so much that she almost fell out of bed. After about an hour of this, she gave up and got out of bed. After a few minutes of pacing around her bedroom, she decided to finish her letter to Radar. She grabbed the letter and pen and made her way down to the kitchen to make some hot milk. Between the hot milk and finishing the letter, maybe she'd become sleepy enough to go back to bed.

She sat down at the kitchen table, looking at the letter she had started. Nancy trashed it and decided to start over.

_Dear Radar,_

_Hope you are doing well._

_My yesterday didn't go so well! Nicky started bothering me and I asked him to stop. I slapped him so hard; you could have heard it in the next county. To make a long story short, his uncle called me in his office and fired me. He wouldn't even let me tell my side of the story!_

_Now I'll have to look for another job. Hopefully, it won't take too long for me to get another one. Wish me luck._

_I sure hope we'll get a chance to talk to each other on the phone again sometime soon. Like I said before, it was good to hear your voice. Even if only for a few minutes, it was like you were in the room with me._

_I read in the newspaper about how brutal the winter is where you are now. It almost makes me feel a little guilty to be in Savannah in the winter. It gets a little cold, but nothing like the way it is for your now. Plus it rarely snows here. Who knows? Maybe by next summer you'll be back stateside and you could come for a visit. The first thing we'd do is go to the beach. How does that sound? It sure would be something to look forward to, wouldn't it?_

_Well, I better sign off for now. It's three a.m. and I better go back to sleep. Looking forward to hearing from you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Nancy_

Now that she had finished the letter, Nancy's spirits lifted somewhat. It seemed a little strange that telling her troubles to someone she hardly knew, in a place very far away, helped her feel so much better.

* * *

Ah, mail call! No one looked forward to it more than Radar did and when he received a letter from Nancy, it made his day. Well really, if he admitted it, it made his week!

As soon as he found time to be alone, he read her letter. Like the last letter from her, he got mad because of what had happened to her. But in a way, he was relieved she no longer worked in that place with that creep bothering her. He hoped and prayed that she'd find another job real soon.

Then he got to the part of the letter about winter. Nancy sure was lucky to be in a warm place! The best part of the whole letter came next, the part about visiting her and going to the beach if he got to come back home by next summer. That would be wonderful!

"Wow!" he said out loud. "That would be great. To be back stateside, spending time with Nancy." Then a little thought nagged at him. "She'd see me in swim trunks. Oh my!" He blushed and smiled at the same time.

"Man Radar, you're face is as red as a beet. What's in that letter you're reading? Is it from your pen pal?" It was Colonel Blake. The corporal had been so absorbed in reading the letter that he hadn't heard his CO come in the office.

Radar quickly stuffed the letter in his shirt pocket and mumbled, "Yes sir." Why did it seem that somebody always knew he had a letter from Nancy?

"Corporal, she must be some girl to write you a letter that would make you blush." Blake grinned.

"It's not the kind of letter you think it is. She's a nice girl, O.K.?" Radar said rather testily.

"Alright Radar," the Colonel said as he walked into his office, still grinning.

Once he was sure that his boss was busy and probably wouldn't interrupt him for a few minutes at least, Radar started writing a letter to Nancy.

_Dear Nancy,_

_It's good to hear from you, but I'm sorry to hear you got fired from your job. I hope you won't get mad at me if I say I'm glad you're not working at that office anymore. At least that creep Nicky won't be bothering you anymore._

_I'm sure you'll find another job and it will be better than the one you had. Remember my name's Radar for a reason. People say I know what's going to happen before anyone else. Seriously, I have faith you'll be just fine._

_The best part of your letter was about me visiting you next summer if I got to come back home by then. That would be great! I'm sure we'd have a lot of fun and it would be a great to get to go to the beach._

_And Nancy, I sure would like to hear your voice on the phone again. Maybe I'll be able to call you soon._

_Gotta go now. Colonel Blake is calling for me. I don't think he could find a thing without me._

_Take care._

_Your friend,_

_Radar_

**Now Radar knows that Nancy has lost her job. She felt better when she wrote him a letter. He felt better knowing that she wouldn't have to be around creepy old Nicky anymore.**

**Now both of them have something to look forward to; the possibility of Radar coming home the next summer and visiting Nancy.**

**Thanks for reading! More to come.**

_._


	9. Chapter 9

**PEN PALS- CHAPTER 9**

**Disclaimer- **Nancy Greene, her dad and her little world in Savannah, Georgia are my creation. Radar and the other characters from M*A*S*H are not my own.

* * *

The day after Nancy was fired from her job at Peterson Insurance, she found another job while she was out taking Brutus and Buster for a walk. Dr. Richardson, the veterinarian that took care of her pets, office was just down the street from her house. As she passed by his office, Nancy noticed a sign in the window saying "temporary help wanted" and decided to go in and ask about it.

There stood Dr. Richardson, a short but stocky man of about forty-five. He was looking for something, opening and closing drawers. There were papers everywhere! Without looking up to see who had entered the office, he said in a rather annoyed tone, "Yes, may I help you?"

Before she could speak, Brutus and Buster did. Brutus made a deep, throaty "woof!" and Buster gave the vet a sharp "bark!" Dr. Richardson looked up and smiled when he saw the two dogs and their owner standing there.

"Hey there Nancy. What brings you here today? Are your "boys" alright? They don't look sick to me."

She laughed and answered, "No, they're fine. I was taking them for a walk and saw the help wanted sign in the window."

"Are you looking for a job? I thought you were working at Peterson Insurance Company."

"I was until yesterday. Without going into detail, let's just say that it didn't work out. So I'm in the market for another job."

The veterinarian smiled and told her, "Well you just found one. It's only temporary, about four weeks, until my assistant gets back. She had to have emergency surgery yesterday."

"Oh my Dr. Richardson, no wonder you looked so harried when I came in the office. You're by yourself today."

"Yep and I've learned one thing in a very short time. I'm good at taking care of animals, but lousy at working the front desk."

Nancy couldn't help but chuckle. "I see. When do you want me to start working for you?"

He laughed and said, "Yesterday. Well I mean, right now. Is that o.k. with you?"

"Yes sir, but I'm not exactly dressed for office work." She was wearing an old pair of blue jeans, a sweater and canvas sneakers.

"You're dressed perfectly. A vet's office is not place for a dress, stockings and high heels anyway. You'll be glad that you were wearing jeans and sneakers after you've been slobbered on by dogs and had a million cat hairs shed on you."

Nancy thought about that for half a second. "I suppose you're right. But what do I do with Brutus and Buster. I don't want them getting in the way around here."

"Don't worry; the back yard of this place is fenced. I'll let them have the run of it. They should be fine. Now, if I've answered all your concerns, let's get to work."

"O.K., Dr. Richardson, I'll get started straightening out this mess and you can go back to doing what you do best."

"What's that?" he asked. She grinned at him and said, "Being the best animal doctor in the world."

"Why Nancy, you're a smooth talker. I might just have to give you a raise," he teased.

It was a long, busy day, but Nancy didn't mind one bit. She enjoyed helping Dr. Richardson straighten out his office and the bonus of being around animals was great.

* * *

As she walked back home with Brutus and Buster in tow, Nancy decided that she had to write to Radar that night and tell him the good news about her new job.

Her dad was already home when she came in the house. Nancy looked frazzled but happy.

"Where were you today Nancy? I called the house on my lunch break and got no answer. Did you stay out of the house all day?"

"Yes sir, I did. I started a new job today!"

"Really? I told you not to worry about looking for a job today. You were supposed take it easy."

She laughed and replied, "That was my plan, but it worked out a lot differently. While I was out walking Brutus and Buster I passed by Dr. Richardson's office and saw a help wanted sign in the window. I went inside and asked him about it. His assistant had to have emergency surgery yesterday and he needed someone to fill in for her right away. He offered me the job on the spot and that's why I wasn't at home when you called today."

"Congratulations honey on the new job, even though it's only temporary. Sometimes good things happen when you least expect it."

She smiled. "Yeah, they sure do." Nancy wasn't thinking about the way she got her new job. Instead she was thinking of how she found her new friend, Corporal Radar O'Reilly.

* * *

Radar ran across the compound or rather the biting cold wind blew him across it. He pulled the red scarf that Nancy had given him over his nose. If he hadn't been so hungry, he would have never gone to the mess tent. Instead he would have stayed huddled up in the office.

When he had his food, he found a seat next to Klinger. He was glad that Hawkeye and Trapper were nowhere to be seen so they wouldn't tease him about his red scarf.

"Gee, I wish I could get my hands on a Valentine's Day card," Radar told Klinger between bites of food. "Sure would like to send one to Nancy."

"Hey Radar, why don't you make one?"

"How am I gonna do that?"

"I'll help you scrounge up stuff for it. We'll figure it out."

"But, it'll look dumb."

"Look Radar, you won't know what it will look like if you don't try. If you don't try, then Nancy won't get a Valentine card from you, will she?"

"No, she won't."

"Don't you think she's worth the effort?"

Radar thought about the picture of Nancy and her pets that he kept on his desk. He thought about her smile and beautiful dark eyes and answered, "Yeah, she's worth it."

* * *

During her lunch hour the next day, Nancy went to the corner pharmacy. They had a lunch counter where she could grab a quick sandwich. More importantly, they had greeting cards. She wanted to find a Valentine's Day card to send to Radar.

She spent over a half an hour looking at the cards. Most of them were made for guys to give to girls. Worse than that they were all too romantic and mushy. She just wanted a nice card to send to a friend who happened to be a guy. Nancy was thrilled when she finally found one she thought was appropriate. Now she could send the card with a quick note inside it to Radar.

After supper, Nancy wrote the note-

_Dear Radar,_

_Hope this note finds you well. I had the most extraordinary thing happen to me yesterday! I told you in the last letter that I got fired from my job. Well, without really looking I got another one. I was out taking Brutus and Buster for a walk and passed by my veterinarian's office and saw a help wanted sign in the window._

_When I went into find out about it, Dr. Richardson hired me on the spot. His assistant had to have emergency surgery and he really needed help right away. _

_My dad says that sometimes good things happen when you least expect it and now I believe it. And it's not just because of the way I got the job. I found a friend when I least expected it when I signed up for a pen pal. I got you._

_Best wishes and Happy Valentine's Day. Hope you like the card._

_Your friend,_

_Nancy_

**Nancy now has a new job. Even though it won't last long, I imagine she'll enjoy it a lot more than the one she had before.**

**It will be interesting to see how Radar makes a Valentine card for Nancy.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**PEN PALS- CHAPTER 10**

**Disclaimer-** Of course I don't own Radar, Klinger or any of the other M*A*S*H characters. Nancy, her pets, Dr. Richardson and his nephew, Charlie are my creations.

* * *

_Mid-January 1952_

Radar and Klinger were standing over Radar's desk looking over the things they had swiped, filched, and begged to make a Valentine card for Nancy.

Klinger took the cigar he held clinched between his teeth out of his mouth. "Let's see. We got aluminum foil, a roll of gauze, red nail polish, some glue and a piece of cardboard."

Radar looked over the card making supplies. "Uh, I got a question for you Klinger? Where did that red nail polish come from? Please tell me you didn't swipe it from Major Houlihan's tent. I'm too young to die. If she finds out I have it, she'll kill me!" The pitch of Radar's voice got higher and squeakier with every word he said.

Klinger chuckled. "Don't worry kid; I got it from Nurse Able. When I told her why we wanted the nail polish, she was only too glad to contribute to the cause."

"Shew. I sure am glad to hear that!" Radar sighed. "Now can you draw a heart?"

"I dunno. Let me give it a try. Hand me a pencil."

Radar reached up and pulled the pencil he kept tucked behind his ear and handed it to Klinger. Then he stood over the Lebanese corporal's shoulder and watched him draw a heart.

"Say Klinger, you're good at that."

Klinger smiled and pointed at the heart. "Behold, the work of a true artiste. What's next?"

Radar put a sheet of premium letterhead stationary in front of Klinger. "O.K., now draw a really nice one on that."

The Lebanese corporal looked up at Radar. "I'll do my best. Here goes nothin'" He carefully drew a large heart on the paper. Klinger grinned. "What do you think Radar?"

"Perfect! Now I'll write "Happy Valentine's Day "on the inside of the heart. Klinger you can draw great, but no offense intended, your handwriting is awful."

"Yeah Radar, you're right. My handwriting looks like chicken scratches."

Radar wrote the words "Happy Valentine's Day" and then went back over the letters very carefully with the red nail polish. He stood back and looked their handiwork. "O.K., so good, so far. Hand me the scissors." He cut out the heart, carefully going around the red outline of the heart.

Klinger said, "Scissors" and held out his hand like one of the surgeons at the 4077th during surgery. Radar grinned and repeated "scissors" like a nurse would do when she handed a surgical instrument to one of the doctors.

Klinger carefully cut out the heart and laid it on the desk. Then he ordered "cardboard". Radar handed him the cardboard. Next, Klinger asked for the aluminum foil. He wrapped the foil around the piece of cardboard.

Holding his hand out, he then said "glue". Radar said him the glue. He carefully glued the paper heart to the foil covered cardboard." Now hand me the needle, thread and the gauze."

"What are you going to do with that?" Radar asked him.

"Watch and learn," Klinger told Radar as he threaded the needle. Then he took a length of gauze and ran the needle and thread down the middle of it. Once he had completed that task, he clipped the thread from the needle with the scissors and tied a knot on the end. He pulled on one end of the thread carefully gathering it in to a ruffle.

"See, all the time I spend sewing on my section 8 dresses has paid off," he said as he handed the ruffled gauze to Radar. "You can put the ruffle around the heart, like they do on those fancy boxes of Valentine candy."

Radar carefully glued the ruffle around the heart. He held the finished Valentine's Day card up for Klinger to see. "Thanks for all your help Max; I hope she'll like it."

Klinger smiled. "What's not to like? It's a Klinger/ O'Reilly original. Not every girl will get one of these for Valentine's Day!"

* * *

On her second day of work at Dr. Richardson's office, Nancy rearranged the desk and put her photo of Radar front and center where she could see it. It was like he was there with her at work. She knew he would like the fact that she was working for a veterinarian since he loved animals, too.

"Hey Nancy, whose the young soldier in the picture?" Dr. Richardson had come up to Nancy's desk to hand her a patient file. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"No sir, he's not my boyfriend. We've never actually met. He's my pen pal. He works at MASH unit in Korea. His name is Corporal Walter O'Reilly, but he says everyone calls him Radar because he knows when things are going to happen before everyone else. I hope I'll get to meet him some day. He seems like a really nice guy."

The veterinarian smiled. "Who knows Nancy? Maybe you will." He changed the subject and asked her, "Do you have plans for Valentine's Day?"

"No sir, I don't."

"My wife and I are hosting a party that night. Would you like to come? My nephew, Charlie, who's in the Air Force, has just been stationed at Hunter Army Air Field."

She grinned and said, "Dr. Richardson, are you trying to fix me up with a date for Valentine's Day?"

He hesitated, then smiled and answered, "Yes, I am. Charlie is really a fine young man. I think you would enjoy his company. What do you say? You can't be with Corporal O'Reilly on Valentine's Day, but you could be with Airman Charles Richardson."

Nancy really didn't want to have a date on Valentine's Day, but her boss was such a nice man that she hated to disappoint him. "O.K., I'd love to come to your party and meet Charlie."

* * *

_Valentine's Day 1952_

Dr. Richardson closed his veterinary clinic early that afternoon, so he could go home and help his wife get ready for the party. He also wanted to give Nancy extra time to get ready for the party.

She was glad for the extra time because she had no idea what she was going to wear that evening. Nancy just couldn't get excited about going to the party. She didn't know why she felt that way, but she did. However, the mail that day did bring something she got excited about. It was the Valentine's Day card from Radar. By some miracle, it came right on the day it was meant for.

She saw _Corporal Walter O'Reilly, MASH 4077__TH__, Korea _on the return address. Nancy laughed and said out loud, although no one could hear her, "Wow! Thank you Cupid or St. Valentine or whoever!"

Nancy rushed inside the house and sat down in the chair by the front door. Of course, her furry welcome home committee was right there with her in all their usual places. Brutus had his head on her lap, Buster and Clyde sat in her lap and Romeo and Juliet were at her feet. She ripped open the envelope and pulled out Radar and Klinger's creation.

She looked at it for several minutes and then ran her fingers over the heart and the gauze ruffle. Then something unexpected happened. Her eyes watered and tears rolled down her cheeks. Why the handmade card made her cry, she couldn't understand. It may have been covered with aluminum foil, but to her it was pure gold.

A note was included with the card.

_Dear Nancy,_

_I hope you don't mind getting a handmade Valentine's Day card. Corporal Max Klinger helped me with it._

_Happy Valentine's Day (even if you don't get this until St. Patrick's Day)_

_All the best,_

_Radar (and Max)_

She showed the card to her pets, as if she wanted their approval. Brutus and Buster gave it a sniff. Clyde batted at the gauze ruffle with his paw. As usual Romeo and Juliet treated the card with their usual indifference. Nancy laughed again. "Well I'll have to tell Radar and…Max that three out of the five of you guys gave the card a "paws up".

Now that she had received the card from Radar, going to the party didn't seem so bad after all. Still, she wished it was Radar instead of Charlie Richardson she was going to meet.

**Dear Readers, I am sorry it took me so long to post this chapter.**

**Aren't you glad that Nancy liked the Valentine card that Radar sent to her?**

**Thanks so much for reading and supporting this story. I will try hard not to wait so long to post the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**PEN PALS- CHAPTER 11**

**Disclaimer- **Radar, Klinger and all the other M*A*S*H characters are not my own. Nancy, her dad and Charlie Richardson are my creations.

* * *

After Nancy had put the Valentine card from Radar away in a dresser drawer, she went to her closet to find a dress to wear to Dr. and Mrs. Richardson's party. In ten minutes time, ten dresses had been thrown on her bed with a running commentary of "no, not that one, it's too tight" or "no that one's too plain". The litany of objections continued until she put her hand on a dress in the very back corner of the closet and pulled it out. It was the red velveteen dress she had worn at Christmas. Once the holiday was over, she had stuffed in the back of closet and forgot about it.

"Yeah, this would work. It's red. Red is the color for Valentine's Day, besides it's the only dress left in my closet." Nancy knelt down and dug around for her black high heeled shoes. Once she found them, she tossed them on the bed next to the red dress and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

After the shower, she carefully applied a little bit of blusher, mascara and red lipstick to her face. She went in the bedroom and put on the dress and shoes. Taking a look in the mirror she evaluated the way she looked. It was o.k., but something was missing and Nancy couldn't decide what it was.

Mr. Greene came home at the usual time. Nancy had told them that Dr. Richardson was going to close his office early so he could go home and help Mrs. Richardson get ready for the party. He called out, "I'm home. Nancy, where are you honey?"

"I'm up in my room. Could you come up here? I need your advice," she called back.

"Sure thing." Nancy's dad ran up the stairs to her bedroom. When he saw her in the red dress, he said "Wow! Look out Airman Richardson!"

"Dad! Come on, I don't look that great. It's just a red dress, that's all. Besides, I feel like something's missing. Can you help me with that?"

"Hmm…" He walked around her a couple of times and said "hmm…" again. Then he smiled and said, "I know just what's missing. Wait right here."

He left her room, went down the hall to his bedroom. Nancy heard him rummaging around in one of his dresser drawers. He returned to her room, holding a strand of pearls in one hand and a pair of matching earrings in the other. "This is what's missing."

"Oh Dad are you sure I can wear these. They belonged to Mom, didn't they?"

"Yes Honey and I can't think of a better time to give them to you. Now let me put the necklace on for you." Nancy lifted up her dark brown hair and he put the necklace around her neck. After he fastened the clasp, she patted the necklace to make sure it was on straight. Then she took the earrings from his hand and put them on.

He stood back a few feet to look at her. "Now you look perfect. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes sir, I am."

"Alright Miss Greene, let's go. I'll be your chauffer to the party."

* * *

Nancy wasn't very short, she stood about 5 foot 3 inches in her stocking feet, but she sure felt that way when she met Charlie at the Richardson's Valentine's Day party. He was tall and lanky with wavy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. "Not bad," she thought, but looks weren't everything with her. She was more interested in how he behaved.

At first, both of them were uneasy and didn't say much. That changed when Mrs. Richardson brought out the hors d'oeuvres and place them on the table. Charlie was at the table in an instant. "Wow! Would you look at these horse drovers? I could eat a plateful of them by myself. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw them."

Nancy couldn't help but giggle at Charlie's pronunciation of the word hors d'oeuvres. "Um, I think you mean hors d'oeuvres. It's a French word for appetizers."

He turned red with embarrassment and stammered, "I don't care what you call them; they look good."

Nancy felt bad that she had embarrassed him. "Oh boy, I'm off on the wrong foot with Charlie! He'll probably never want to see me again," she thought.

"Charlie, I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have corrected you."

"That's o.k. Nancy," he told her between bites of hors d'oeuvre. "Now I know what the word really is. My dad always calls them "horse drovers" and he probably knew better all the time, but I didn't. So let's blame my ignorance on dad." He grinned at her and she relaxed. Maybe everything would be alright between them after all.

* * *

"Klinger, where did you get that big box of Valentine candy? I didn't think anyone in camp got candy from home for Valentine's Day."

"It didn't come from home. It came from the PX in Seoul. I swiped it when I was on leave a month ago. I get to go on a three day pass in the middle of a freezing January. What was I supposed to do? I sure couldn't have fun outside. "

Radar rolled his eyes and asked, "Don't you ever get anything by paying for it?"

"Nah kid, what's the challenge in that?" Klinger responded.

"Well, if the MP's come looking for you because of that stolen candy, don't expect me to lie for you."

The Lebanese corporal opened the box of candy and waved it under Radar's nose. "Are you sure you wouldn't accept a bribe? First choice of anything in the box."

The smell of chocolate made Radar's mouth water. He hadn't had any candy since Christmas. His head said, "No, you shouldn't" but his stomach said, "Shut up head, let him have the candy." The stomach won and he reached in the box for the chocolate covered cherry. He popped it in his mouth and smiled.

"So what do ya think Radar? We could sell a piece of chocolate for a buck. There's fifty pieces, well forty nine now. We could split what we make. How's that sound?"

Radar shook his head. "Rotten. First you steal the candy and then you want to sell it? You're unbelievable!"

Klinger shrugged. "It's called free enterprise."

"It's a rotten thing to do to a bunch of people who would give you five bucks for a piece of candy. You give it away and I won't squeal on you that you stole it from the PX in Seoul."

"Alright Radar, you're no fun. I'll sell it for 50 cents apiece."

"Klinger!"

"O.K., a quarter a piece."

"Max!"

Klinger saw that Radar was steamed and he laughed. "Alright, I'll give the stuff away, but I had you going there for a minute. " He gave Radar's cheek a playful smack. "You're beautiful when you're mad." He held out the box of candy to him, "Wanna another piece? It's on the house."

**My humble apologies dear Readers. I intended to post this chapter on Valentine's Day. I'm only 11 days late.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**PEN PALS- CHAPTER 12**

**Disclaimer- **Of course I didn't create Radar and the other characters from M*A*S*H. Nancy, her dad, Dr. Richardson and his nephew Charlie are my very own.

* * *

When the party was over, Dr. Richardson gave Charlie the keys to his car so he could take Nancy home. Since she lived near to the veterinarian's home, the drive to her place didn't take but five minutes. The young airman pulled up in the Greene's driveway, got out of the car and went around to the passenger side to help Nancy get out. When she was out of the car, they were standing toe to toe. She looked up at him and could tell he was expecting something from her.

"Oh Lord," she thought. "He wants a good night kiss. Might was well get it over with." Nancy stood on tip toe and gave him a peck on the cheek that was so fast that he didn't know what hit him.

Charlie backed away from Nancy in wide eyed surprise. "Well, good night Nancy. I had a nice time."

"Good night Charlie, I had a nice time, too." Nancy walked up to the front door.

Once he had made sure she was safely inside her house, Charlie started the car and backed it down the driveway slowly, wondering about the girl that had just dive bombed him with a peck on the cheek.

Nancy kicked off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen. She poured a glass of milk to take with her upstairs to her bedroom. The clock on the stove said it was eleven o'clock and she decided she would write a letter to Radar before she got too sleepy to do it. That way she could drop it in a mailbox on her way to work in the morning.

She quickly changed from the dress into a pair of pajamas. She sat at her desk and pulled out a piece of paper. As she was about to put pen to paper, her dad appeared at the door. "Hey little girl, did you have a good time at the party? Is Charlie Richardson a nice guy? Did he ask you to go out with him?"

Nancy giggled and said, "Whoa Dad! You sound like my friend, Becky, wanting all the juicy details."

Mr. Greene scratched his head and laughed. "Honey, you're young. I just want you to be happy and have some fun. That's all."

She got up from the desk and gave him a hug. "Thanks Dad, I love you."

He kissed her forehead and said, "Good night Nancy. Don't stay up to late. Oh and tell Radar, your dad says "hi"."

"O.K., I will. Say, how did you know I was going to write a letter to Radar?"

He pointed at the paper and pen on her desk and said, " I know you. Remember, I'm your Dad. You seemed to want to write letters to him late at night."

She grinned and said, "Yep, you're right. Good night Dad."

"Good night Nancy." Mr. Greene went off to bed and she went back to the desk to write the letter.

_February 14 (almost 15__th__) 1952,_

_Dear Radar,_

_I hope this letter finds you doing alright. I don't know how your Valentine's Day was, but you made mine special. I got your card in the mail today. It's beautiful and I really appreciate all the trouble you went to make it for me._

_I hope that something good happen to you today. I went to a party at Dr. Richardson's house and met his nephew who is in the Air Force. He's stationed at Hunter Army Airfield here in Savannah. He seems like a nice guy._

_When I met him, I was comparing him to you and I've never even met you. Wonder why I did that? Crazy isn't it? _

_Well Radar, I am going to make this short and sweet because I can hardly keep my eyes open._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Your friend,_

_Nancy_

_P.S. I nearly forgot to tell you my dad says "Hi"._

* * *

There had been a party at the Officer's Club on Valentine's night and just about everyone in camp was hung over the next morning, except for Radar. When he saw how Colonel Blake, Hawkeye and Trapper looked, he was glad he had stuck to drinking Grape Nehis. Besides, he had work to do even if the doctors didn't. In a way, it was a good thing if they stayed in their beds all day. He might be able to finish everything he needed to do if nobody was around to bother him.

Radar sat at his desk remembering the party. The Officer's Club had been packed. Everyone who was not on duty was there. There was hardly room to move around in the place. He felt pretty lucky that some of the nurses were willing to dance with him, even though he was shorter than most of them. This led to another thought. "I wonder how tall Nancy is. It sure would be nice if I were just a little bit taller, even a quarter of an inch, than at least one girl I know."

He decided to write and ask her how tall she was. Maybe she wouldn't mind. If he was going to ask her how tall she was, he might as well tell her he was pretty short for a guy.

_February 15, 1952_

_Dear Nancy,_

_How are you? I'm writing you this letter to ask you a question and I hope you won't mind, but I really want to know. How tall are you? To be honest, I'm asking you because I'm pretty short for a guy. Just thought you should know. _

_I think it's more important what a person does than what they look like. Don't you? Well, anyway, I'm 5 foot four inches tall. I hate being teased about it. Maybe when I'm older it won't bother me so much._

_Did you have a nice Valentine's Day and do something special? We had a party at the Officer's Club. It was O.K. I'm probably the only one there that didn't get drunk. I've been drunk before and I don't like the way it feels the next day! I do drink a beer sometimes, but most of the time I stick to drinking Grape Nehi sodas. Do you have a favorite drink?_

_I keep thinking about this summer and hoping that the war will be over by then and I'll get to go home. I sure would like to see you and talk to you face to face. _

_Well, I need to close this letter and get to work._

_Please write soon!_

_Your friend, _

_Radar_

The corporal put the letter in an envelope and addressed it. With every letter he wrote to Nancy and every one he received from her, his desire to see her grew stronger. He even hoped she felt the same way.

**Dear Readers, I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. I'll try to update more frequently in the future. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**PEN PALS- CHAPTER 13**

**Disclaimer- ** I dearly love M*A*S*H, but Radar, Klinger and other characters from the show do not belong to me. Nancy, her dad and Dr. Richardson are my creations.

* * *

Nancy received the letter Radar wrote on February 15th right before Easter. She read and re-read every word of the letter. She wondered if he was a shy as he seemed in his letters. Poor Radar! He was worried about what she would think of him being short. Nancy had to admit that 5 feet 4 inches was short for a guy, but it didn't matter to her. Besides she was an inch shorter than he was and bet he would be glad to know it.

She decided to write an answer to his letter on her lunch break. The weather was nice so she sat on the front porch of the veterinary clinic with Brutus and Buster at her feet. After eating a few bites of her sandwich, Nancy started her letter to Radar.

_Dear Radar,_

_I just received your latest letter. To answer your question, I'm 5 foot 3 inches tall. If I ever get to meet you I promise I won't wear high heels. It would be nice to be able to look a fella in the eye instead of having to stand on tip toes to do it!_

The sound of a cat growling and hissing took Nancy's attention away from her letter writing. She saw that Buster had left the porch and cornered the feline in the shrubbery. She ran and grabbed the dog away and fussed, "Buster, what's the matter with you? That cat could scratch your eyes out! Now leave it alone!"

Nancy sat back down and held Buster in her lap while she tried to finish the letter to Radar. Every time she tried to put pen to paper, he squirmed and whined. After a few minutes of this, she got frustrated and put him down. He trotted off and went back to look for the cat.

Unfortunately, the cat found Buster first and swiped a paw across his face. He yelped in pain and took off across the street in the path of an oncoming car. Nancy yelled, "Buster, come back here!" and then watched in horror as the driver of the car tried to avoid hitting the dog but was unsuccessful.

The driver, an elderly man, got out of the car and told Nancy as she approached him,"Oh I'm so sorry. I tried to stop before I hit him, but he was too quick for me." She knelt down beside her dog. He whined in pain and she began to cry. "Oh Buster, why couldn't you leave that old cat alone?" She looked up at the man and asked him to go inside the vet's office and get Dr. Richardson.

The vet came out of his office in less than a minute. He examined Buster and shook his head. "Nancy, I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. It would be best to put him to sleep so he won't suffer anymore."

She knew he was right and sobbed, "Yes sir, I understand." Dr. Richardson picked up Buster and Nancy followed him into the office.

Dr. Richardson put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Nancy, I want you to say good-bye to Buster and take off the rest of the day."

Nancy bent down and kissed her dog. "Bye Buster, I love you. Tell Mama I said you're coming to keep her company in Heaven." She walked out of the vet's office and headed home with Brutus on a leash.

* * *

"Whatsa matter Radar? You seem on edge about something," Klinger observed while they were eating supper in the mess tent.

Radar shrugged and answered, "I don't know. Something's bothering me and I can't put my finger on what it is."

"Maybe you're coming down with something," the Lebanese corporal told him.

"Nah, I don't think so. I don't have a fever."

Klinger felt of Radar's forehead. "No you don't."

"Told you I'm not sick. Something just doesn't feel right, I can't explain it."

"Maybe it will pass."

"I don't know Klinger. I sure hope so." Radar looked down at his tray and pushed it away.

"Something's definitely wrong somewhere," thought Klinger. "The kid usually eats like a horse no matter what is served in the mess tent. If he doesn't eat breakfast, then I'm gonna tell Colonel Blake that he's sick and that one of the doctors should take a look at him."

* * *

When she got home, Nancy ran straight upstairs to her bedroom with Brutus right on her heels. She fell across her bed and buried her head in a pillow to cry. He lay beside her, whining. She reached out and put her hand on his head. He was as grief stricken as she was and he didn't understand why his companion was suddenly gone.

When Mr. Greene came home from work that evening, the house was dark and silent except for Nancy's three cats swishing around his legs, meowing pitifully and begging for food. By the time he came home she would normally be in the kitchen making supper. After he fed the cats to get them to quiet down, he ran upstairs. He wondered if she was sick and didn't hear him come in the house.

He found her asleep on her bed along with Brutus lying beside her. Where was Buster? That little dog was Brutus' shadow and went everywhere the big dog went. Mr. Greene gently sat down on the edge of the bed and said, "Nancy, I'm home. Honey, are you sick? It's unusual for you not to be making supper when I get home from work."

When she rolled over, he saw her tear stained face and realized something bad had happened that day. Nancy sat up and put her head on her dad's shoulder. "Dad, Buster got hit by a car today. Dr. Richardson had to…" She started sobbing and was unable to finish the sentence.

"The vet had to put Buster to sleep, didn't he?"

"Yes sir, he did. Buster got up too close to a cat that wanted to be left alone and it swatted him in the face. He must have been hurt and scared because he took off running across the street. The driver of the car that hit him couldn't stop in time. I feel so bad. If I had been watching him closer, he wouldn't have run into the street. I was on my lunch break sitting on the front porch of Dr. Richardson's office writing a letter to Radar. I should have waited to write that letter."

He kissed her forehead and then told her, "Look Nancy, what happened can't be undone. Besides he might have run out in the street even when you were keeping a close eye on him. I know you loved him. Sometimes we have no control over when a loved one passes away. For a long time after your mother died, I felt like it was my fault. But she got sick. No one could control that. I understand that now, but it took me a long time before I accepted it."

"Dad?"

"Yes Nancy?"

"Would it be alright if I called Radar and tell him what happened? I'll pay the phone bill. I know it will be expensive."

"Alright, I'm not worried about the expense as much as the time difference. Think about that. You don't want to wake him up when it's the middle of the night there. But go ahead. I hope you'll be able to talk to him."

"Thanks for understanding," Nancy hugged him tightly and then got up to make the phone call.

* * *

The morning dragged into the afternoon. Radar had hardly slept at all the night before and he was having a difficult time staying awake during the day. He could hardly keep up with his work. His stomach growled. It was empty because he hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day before. He just couldn't face food until he figured out what was troubling him so.

Around 4 that afternoon the phone rang. As always he was quick to answer it. Because he was upset and hungry his greeting sounded very gruff. "MASH 4077th!"

The voice on the other end of the line sounded hesitant after receiving such a greeting. "Uh hello… Radar?"

Once the corporal realized who it was, his attitude changed. "Nancy? Is that you?"

The only answered he got was a sniffle. This worried him a lot. Maybe the something that had been bothering was something that was bothering her as well. "Nancy, is something wrong?"

"Yes," she sobbed.

She sounded very upset. This was one time he wished the camp chaplain, Father Mulcahy, was nearby. The priest would have the right words to say to her. Radar decided he would just have to do the best he could to help her. "Nancy, please tell me what's the matter. I know you wouldn't have called me if it weren't important."

"O.K., I'll tell you. I hope you won't think I'm being childish after you hear what it is." She paused for a moment and then continued, "You remember my dog, Buster?"

"Yeah, he's a Pug and he pesters your big dog, Brutus."

"Well, uh…Buster got hit by a car t and he didn't make it. The vet had to put him to sleep." Nancy burst into tears.

Radar felt so helpless. He was thousands of miles away from her. He couldn't even put his arm around her and give her a hug. "Gee Nancy, I'm so sorry. I wish I was there with you. Something's been bothering me since yesterday and I couldn't figure out what it was. Now I know."

Nancy stopped crying immediately. "Really?" she hiccupped. "No wonder people call you Radar. I hope you didn't mind that I called. I just had to tell my…uh…best friend."

Radar was surprised to hear her call him her best friend. They had never met and only knew each other through letters. Somehow, it felt right. They were friends.

"I'm glad you called me. Nancy, sometimes you need to talk to someone when something bad happens. Remember if you ever need me, just call. I may not be able to do anything but listen, but I'm your friend and I care about you."

"Thanks Radar. I really appreciate it. I'd better go now. Take care of yourself."

"I will. Bye, Nancy."

"Bye, Radar."

He hung up the phone. He knew things were going to happen before they did. Now he knew when a friend was having trouble before they told him and that scared him a little bit. He hoped it was a long time before he had that feeling again.

**Now there's another reason for Corporal O'Reilly's nickname, Radar. He can sense when something is bothering a friend.**

**My apologies for taking so long to update this story. I'll try to post new chapters more regularly. Thanks for your support!**


End file.
